crash bandicoot: la nueva generacion
by paloma olivares de la bodega
Summary: aqui coco esta embarazada pero crash a tenido que salir, pero pronto dara a luz a la nueva generacion, lean para saber mas.


Unas semanas despues de que crash y coco se casaron,coco ultimamente se a sentido mal a tenido ascos y mareos, hasta que se fue a revisar, estaba embarazada¡, ella empezo a llorar de felicidad, va ser mama¡, pero... ¿como le va a decir a crash que estaba embarazada?, asi que fue donde estaba el, crash estaba comiendo las frutas wumpa,-crash ¿puedo decirte algo? pregunto coco nerviosa,-claro cariño ¿que es? dijo crash mirandola,-es que...crash...estoy... embarazada dijo coco tocandose su vientre, crash quedo en estado de shock,-q-que? pregunto crash muy cofundido,-que estoy embarazada estoy esperando hijos tuyos¡ dijo coco,-voy a ser padre¡ dijo crash muy contento, abrazadola por la cintura, la alzo y empezo a girar en circulo, despues se besaron, luego le fueron a decir a crunch y aku aku; mientras crunch estaba haciendo lagartijas, aku aku estaba mirando el horizonte, cuando llego crash y coco,-eh como estas hermano¡ dijo crash,-espera un minuto...,dijo mientras terminaba su ejercicio despues se levanto y dijo-estoy bien venga, deme un abrazo¡ dijo crunch mientras tenia los brazos abrietos, crash y coco lo abrazaron, despues llego aku aku y dijo-hola crash, coco,-hola dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo,-tengo algo importante que decirles dijo coco,-¿que es? pregunto aku aku,-bueno es que vamos a ser papas¡ dijo crash tomando la mano coco, aku aku y crunch se pusieron felices,-felicidades¡ dijo aku aku,-voy a ser tio¡ dijo crunch,-hey papi dijo tomandolo de los hombros,-hey dijo crash tambien tomandolo por los hombros; varios meses despues; los 2 bandicoots estaba sentando debajo de un arbol de wumpa, durante los meses la panza de coco crecio que crash le gustaba su pancita, estaba abrazando a coco por la espalda, tenia sus manos sobre el vientre de coco,ella tiene sus manos sobre las de crash,-y ¿cuantos hijos tendremos? pregunto crash,-bueno siempre eh querido 3 hijos dijo coco,-espero que si mi amor dijo crash mientras la besaba en la mejilla, cuando llego aku aku y dijo-perdon por interrumpir pero crash necesito tu ayuda dijo,-¿que es? pregunto crash,-unos titanes estan devastando el otro lado de la isla si no los detenemos van a llegar hasta aqui y podria ser peligroso para coco dijo aku aku,-claro dijo crash levantandose,-voy contigo dijo aku aku,-no dijo crash cerrandole el paso,-¿por que? pregunto aku aku,-necesito que te quedes cuidando a coco y que crunch la proteja dijo crash,-pero cariño es peligroso dijo coco,-tranquila estare bien ya eh peliado con los titanes ademas aku aku y crunch van a estar contigo dijo crash abrazandola,-te amo dijo coco,-yo tambien te amo dijo crash y despues se besaron,-cuidate dijo coco,-tu tambien y de mis hijos dijo crash, despues salio corriendo hacia donde estaba los titanes; ha pasado dias y todavia crash no regresaba, coco estaba muy preocupada de el, aku aku le decia que todo estaba bien de que crash estaba bien y volveria; hasta un dia; coco estaba tomando un vaso de agua cuando de repente sintio un horrible dolor en su vientre, penso que era normal pero el dolor era mas intenso, no resistio y dio un grito desgarrador,-AHHHHHHH¡, aku aku y crunch fueron donde estab coco,-¿que te pasa coco? pregunto aku aku preocupado,-ya...ya voy a dar a luz¡ dijo coco con una mueca de dolor,-crunch tenemos que llevar rapido a coco al hospital¡ dijo aku aku mirando crunch,-claro dijo crunch,tomo con cuidado a coco en sus brazos y fue al hospital; 2 horas del parto; en la sala de espera crunch con aku aku y sus amigos estaba esperando a coco, cuando salio el doctor y dijo,-¿donde esta el marido? pregunto,-tuvo algo urgente pero ya viene en camino dijo aku aku,-¿podemos ver a coco doctor? pregunto crunch,-bueno la paciente necesita descansar sola una persona la puede ver dijo el doctor,-¿y los bebes? ¿como estan? pregunto crunch,-los 3 estan bien son 2 niños y 1 una niña dijo el doctor y despues se fue,-lo bueno es que a coco se le cumplio su deseo de tener 3 hijos y por fin soy tio¡ dijo crunch muy feliz,-yo voy a ver a coco dijo aku aku y fue a la habitacion de coco; ella estaba acostada en la cama, en sus brazos tenia 3 bultos envueltos en mantas,-felicidades coco ya eres toda una mama dijo aku aku acercandose a ella,-gracias aku aku sabes se me cumplio mi deseo yo siempre eh querido 3 hijos y mira dijo coco mientras le daba una sonrisa cansada,-si,¿puedo verlos? pregunto aku aku,-claro dijo coco, aku aku miro a los 3 cachorros,-hey, los 2 machos se parecen mucho a su padre y la pequeña se parece mucho a ti dijo aku aku mientras le daba una sonrisa los pequeños,-como me gustaria que crash estuviera aqui para ver a sus bebes...oye aku aku te puedo pedir algo? pregunto coco,-claro coco ¿que es? pregunto aku aku mirando a coco,-tu puedes sentir la energia de crash quiero que lo busques y lo traigas aqui ¿siiiiii? pregunto coco,-...esta bien horita vengo dijo aku aku y salio de la habitacion, les dijo a todos que hiba por crash, salio del hospital, sintio la energia de crash y fue donde estaba el.

continuara...


End file.
